Una Herida Eterna
by Dark Kong
Summary: a veces no nos mas cuenta de las consecuencias que llegamos a enfrentar, no sabemos lo que uno puede pensar de los demas, pero cuando lanzan indirectas hacia nosotros puede llegar a ser doloroso, y mas cuando se llegan al corazon, esto es algo que debe enfrentar Blu despues de mostra toda su ayuda luego de mantener a salvo a Perla


**Bien señores, este es un nuevo one shot que meses después de haberlo planeado y planeado por fin lo tengo resuelto, una historia que estoy seguro que les gustara a todos, con algunos cambios más sorprendentes y algunas emociones que ojala y les llegue al corazón, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

Fueron momentos difíciles para las aves y para otros animales que estuvieron a manos del mal de los contrabandistas, las cosas no arrancaban tan bien como todo Rio de janeiro solía arrancarlo a su manera, fiestas salvajes, carnavales brasileñas, samba, el futbol, en fin, cualquier tipo de celebridades que se daban en Brasil, pero no solo ocurría con el tema de los contrabandistas o con la delincuencia que sucedía en Brasil, había cosas que también impedían la luz del sol, mucho más severas de lo que muchos se imaginan.

A diferencia de los contrabandistas que atrapaban y robaban aves ya sea solteras o provenientes de algunas familias para intercambiarlas por dinero también hubo un ave que no gozaba de la vida como las demás, era diferente, muy diferente a las demás aves, sin embargo, el solía ser un ave un poco más distinta a los demás, desde su infancia soñaba con ser un gran galán, quizá estrella de Hollywood, y lo había logrado, lo había tenido todo, chicas lindas, un galán que nadie lograría todo, su rango fue sin duda un marcador del 100%, nombrándolo como uno de las mejores aves de Brasil y Latinoamérica, pero a pesar de toda la fama y el talento que mostraba termino poco a poco en la quiebra, debido a que otro guacamayo empezaba a ocupar su lugar, indignado y sin lograr superarlo termino pasando de ser una ave fabulosa a una desterrada, el oído no solo consumió en querer vengarse de las aves que lo humillaron desde esa vez, sino que también vio a todo el mundo como el mayor responsable de haberlo colocado hasta entonces, por lo cual, termino respondió con las amenazas a las demás aves inocentes, separando familias y amenazando en quitarles la vida, todos esos eran los planes más espeluznantes que solía tener Pepillo, la cacatúa blanca, aunque muchos lo consideraban como la sombra de Rio.

Sin embargo, todo eso que solía obtener y el amenazar a cualquier ave que se encontraría en su camino, sin mencionar el apoyo que daba a los contrabandistas para capturar aves termino en la quiebra, puesto que un invitado especial que vino desde tierras muy lejanas, con un único propósito que solo podría dejarlo satisfecho, salvar la especie, pero había un pequeño problema, a pesar de ser un guacamayo su única debilidad que no podía superar era el poder volar, desde entonces su miedo al no volar le ocasionaban muchos recuerdos que toda la mayoría por desgracia serian malos y algunos horrorosos, si no superaba desde entonces su miedo al no volar estaría teniendo una desventaja que no se imaginaria, volviendo al asunto de la posible extinción de los guacamayos azules su misión se trataba en conocer a su chica ideal, conocer las tierras brasileñas y recordar si alguna vez vivió de ellas siendo muy pequeño, aunque carecía de que nació en los Estados Unidos el conocer también a sus nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras, pero también el conocer a sus nuevos enemigos y su nueva amenaza, como lo era el caso de Pepillo, con forme pasaba el tiempo y pese a no poder volar, había otros problemas que tenía que superar, no solo en mantenerse a salvo, si no que arriesgaba también la vida de Perla, una guacamaya azul celeste, quien por su parte no pareció agradarle a Blu, puesto que actuaba como si fuera un humano, cosa que la hizo desagradar, cada vez que mostraba su diferencia en cosas de humanos Perla no lo pensaba dos veces para ponerlo en su lugar, con arañazos, golpes, tortura, en ocasiones asfixias en su cuello, cosa que Blu soportaba todo ese dolor, y pensar que el dr. Julio le había contado que era tierna y se le hacía conocer como una delicada flor de la naturaleza, el cual no parecía mostrarlo desde entonces, después de escapar algunas veces de los contrabandistas Perla tenía que aguantar la humillación que llegaba a sentir después de enterarse de que Blu no sabía volar mientras corrían a pie de las garras de Pepillo, ya no sabía qué hacer, buscar una manera para salvar su vida, morir en el intento o intentar de usar a Blu como carnada, sin embargo, una parte suya le decía que estaba siendo muy cruel, pero por el otro le decía que solo así podría liberarse, de todo lo que pasaba en Rio y de Blu.

A pesar de no lograr alguna de esas opciones tuvieron que pasar la noche en una atalaya que estaba en medio de la selva, a Perla no le pareció molestia alguna en dormir en ese lugar, mientras se mantenía lejos de Blu todo estaría tranquilo, con forme llegaba la mañana obtuvieron el apoyo el otras 3 aves más, quienes eran conocidos mutuamente como los reyes del carnaval, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, ambos aceptando la ayuda de los guacamayos para sacarlos de la cadena que llevaban en sus diferentes patas, sin embargo, todo el odio que Perla llevaba por deshacerse de Blu termino un poco en el olvido después de que llegaran a un club de samba, donde era diversión, alegría y sin preocupaciones, Blu al sentir la música tocando en su corazón sintió también los pasos de baile que daba, aunque fue una manera descontrolada, y pese a las diferencias, Perla no dudo en corresponderle un baile, todo era un momento mágico, el baile en pareja, la diversión, y sus corazones latiendo como bombos, pero todo termino después de que unos titis invadieran el lugar, con forme pasaba el tiempo y ya liberados, Perla se había sentido muy feliz después al sentir la brisa chocar y sus alas nuevamente tocaban la libertad, ignorando por completo una vez más Blu a pesar de haber tenido un acercamiento amigable, pero todo volvió a ser lo contrario cuando Pepillo hizo su aparición para secuestrarla y llevarla al carnaval, cosa que Blu despertó con la preocupación al ver como se la llevaban, el acto de rescate fue llegar justamente a la camioneta disfrazada de gallina guajolotera, pero salvar a Perla termino siendo un fracaso cuando Blu fue sorprendido por Pepillo, inclusive capturaron a sus amigos, parecía que las esperanzas estaban acabadas, después de ser trasladadas en un avión y de no poder detenerlos Blu tuvo que arriesgar su vida para ingeniárselas usando un extintor para abrir el techo de su jaula y sacar a Perla de ahí, las demás aves fueron liberadas jaula por jaula, todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar en abrir la puerta trasera del avión, una vez que ceso las aves salieron libremente del avión, quedándose Blu y Perla, aunque el miedo volvió a invadir a Blu de no poder volar, pero una vez más Pepillo volvió a entrometerse, esta vez se lanzó hacia Blu mientras lo sujetaba del cuello, Perla lo enfrentaba para que lo soltarla, lamentablemente termino cayendo en unas de las jaulas hasta que una de ellas termino fracturándole el ala, Blu solo veía como sufría y sollozaba un poco, de esa misma manera Blu jalo el gancho del extintor hasta colocarlo en su pata, mandándolo a volar, después de chocar con un erice del avión los contrabandistas no tuvieron de otra más que abandonar el avión, Perla quien seguía lastimada y sin poder moverse fue expulsada del avión mientras caía al vacío, ya no sabía en qué pensar Blu, solo veía como Perla caía, no le quedaba de otra más que lanzarle igualmente y si era necesario despedirse de esta vida como la última, sin embargo después de alcanzar a Perla se sintió un poco acorralada por la locura que cometía, pero fue entonces que Blu revelo lo que sería su verdadero sentimiento hacia ella, quien después de entender a lo que se refería, no le quedaba de otra más que corresponderlo con un beso, un beso de amor, Blu al sorprenderse de ese acto no le quedo que disfrutarlo, quien después de ese momento empezó a sentir los latidos de su corazón, alzando las alas y poco a poco empezar a volar repentinamente, justo cuando sintieron el mar en sus garras, Perla sintió un suspiro después de salvarse de la muerte, gracias a las acciones típicas que Blu llegaba a ser, ahora quedaba enfrentar un tema muy importante, curar el ala de Perla, mientras Julio y Linda hacían lo imposible para llegar a la clínica, Blu se encargaba de consolar a Perla mientras aguantaba el dolor, aunque en estos momentos en su interior quería estar sola por unos minutos, pero su temor de que algo malo le volviera a pasar no dejaba de invadirla una y otra vez.

Minutos después llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental, Julio fue el primero en ingresar al servicio con Perla en sus brazos, lo primero que hizo fue dejarla en una camilla mientras activaba la alarma de emergencia, los ornitólogos no dudaron en ayudar a Julio mientras alistaban la habitación de Perla mientras Blu y Linda esperaban en la sala de espera.

Blu se sintió aliviado después de que Julio le informara que la operación había sido un éxito, sin embargo fue mucha la sustancia que usaron para dormir a Perla, debido a que todo lo que veía en su alrededor le parecía temeroso, ahora solo quedaba usar un par de vendajes y algunas cremas para desinflamar y desaparecer el dolor.

A partir de aquí…comienza el verdadero sinopsis…¿qué le espera a Blu después de recibir esta noticia?...

* * *

Durante el centro de conservación, Blu se encargaba de matar el aburrimiento con los libros que Linda le trajo mientras ella estuvo ayudando a Julio en la recuperación de Perla, faltaba poco para que Perla saliera, y Blu no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de lo que hizo, es verdad que para ella jamás fue de su agrado, puesto que sus diferencias y creencias de humano lo hizo sentir domesticado, pero despues de lo que sucedió en el avión, ¿Perla dejara las diferencias a un lado?, estas eran algunas dudas que Blu cargaba en su cabeza, pero por ahora tendrá que dejarlas a un lado, puesto que ciertas visitas estaban sobre la ventana.

"!Hey amigo, aquí estamos!"- saludo un tucán tuco.

"Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, nunca creímos en encontrarte aquí"- dijo el cardenal de cresta roja.

"Tendremos que hacer la próxima fiesta a tu nombre amigo, tienes agallas de enfrentar a monstros como ese cuate blanco"- finalizo un canario amarillo.

Sin duda se trataba de los reyes del carnaval, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, las aves que ayudaron a Blu en la búsqueda de Luis mientras tenía su pata encadenada con Perla.

"Oigan, y que hay de nosotros, también ayudamos o somos unos muros de concreto"- pregunto un guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

"Déjalos amor, parece que se olvidan de nosotros"- respondió otra guacamaya igual a él pero más clara.

"Y bien, se van a quedar hay o van a ayudarme, me atore otra vez"- respondió el guacamayo verde intentando desatorarse de la ventana, cuyo nombre era Pablo.

"Vengan amigos, ayudemos a la princesa"- bromeo Blu despues de volar a la ventana para ayudar a su mejor y viejo amigo.

"Hola chicos, no esperaba verlos aquí"- saludo Blu despues de sacar a Pablo.

"Por eso estamos aquí, te hemos buscado por muchas partes de la selva, creímos que Pepillo te había hecho algo malo"- reacciono Pablo.

"Siempre he estado aquí, desde que llegamos a la clínica mis amigos se encargaron de llevar a Perla a su habitación para curarla mientras ella descansa, aunque es mucho lo que esperare hasta que despierte"- respondio decaído Blu

"Ese cuate solo sabe causar problemas, desde que secuestro a Perla y mantuvo en contacto con los contrabandistas Rio se ha vuelto una ciudad oscura"- replico Pedro.

"Pero ya no más mi amigo, mientras se vallan limpiando los últimos residuos de oscuridad todo volverá a la tranquilidad, gracias a ti"- dijo Rafi abrazándolo.

"Ya enserio amigos, no es necesario que hagan eso, me avergüenzan"

"Porque, no he visto a otra ave que tuviera valor para enfrentar a un cabeza de alcornoque como Pepillo, tú fuiste el único que demostró que el mal jamás invade estas tierras"

"Si, y algunas veces te juega lo contrario"- respondió apenado de todo lo que vivió con Perla.

"Relájate amigo, eso es cosa del pasado, esto es otra realidad, en cuando Perla este por despertar, todo lo dejara en el pasado, siempre supe que entre ustedes existía esa unión de pico en pico"

"Em…yo, en realidad, aún no hemos llegado a ese punto"- reacciono Blu con algo de rubor en su rostro, aunque el mismo sabía lo que paso mientras él y Perla caían al vacío.

"Bueno, si es así habrá que esperar mientras despierta, para recompensarlo porque no vamos todos juntos a dar la noticia, las aves estarán más que enloquecidas de felicidad de lo que has hecho amigo"

"Me encantaría acompañarlos, pero, necesito estar aquí por una razón"

"Lo sabemos amigo, nosotros haremos el resto, tu encárgate de Perla"

"Espera Rafi, creo que necesitare algo más, pero, necesitare un poco de tu ayuda"

"Claro amigo, sabes que puedes contar con lo que sea"- dijo Rafael mientras las demás aves se iban a la salida de la ventana.

"Y bien, que es lo que necesitas"

"Sabes, yo amm, no sé por dónde empezar, es algo extraño que lo diga pero"

"Vamos amigo, no tienes por qué ocultármelo, solo dímelo"

"Es que, la verdad no sé qué hacer ahora, realmente quiero impresionar a Perla, ya sabes, sin miedo, con delicadeza, ser la mejor ave que alguna vez haya tenido, pero, no sé, no sé si lo pueda lograr, soy demasiado torpe para no lograrlo"- explicaba Blu algo decaído, si bien algo malo que llegara hacer y todo se echaría a perder.

"Amigo mío, quiero darte un par de consejos y algunas sugerencias, en primera no debes de ponerte así, eso no es para los cobardes, y tú no eres un cobarde, y en segunda no tienes por qué ponerte así, tu sabes que no hay otro guacamayo que no haya hecho esto para mantener a salvo a Perla, tú fuiste el único de enfrentar tus miedos, mírate, por fin vuelas, ya te sientes como un nuevo Blu, no tienes por qué sentirse así, solo debes ser tú mismo, enfrentarlo, demostrar que vales mucho para ella, estoy seguro que para ella debe de sentir lo mismo, hasta donde se no ha dejado de fijar su vista en ti, y tú debes correspondérselo, puedes darle un detalle lindo, quizá no se de sus gustos, pero debe de gustarle las flores, algunas rosas, dientes de león, en fin, algo como eso, pero recuerda, no debes dejar que el miedo te gane, tu eres fuerte, eres un macho, y debes mostrarlo en frente de ella" finalizo Rafael, un buen consejo para animarlo mientras aprendía un poco más de como impresionar a las hembras.

"Sigo sin entender como impresionas a la gente"

"Jeje a veces me pregunto lo mismo, es por eso que me nombraron como el rey no solo del carnaval, ya me consideran como el rey de Brasil"

"Jeje eso ni dudarlo…gracias Rafi"

"No hay porque, para eso son los amigos, ahora vete, antes de que tu chica despierte"- guiño el ojo después de ir a la ventana de donde entro, sus amigos lo esperaban a fuer, luego de abandonar la clínica, dejaron a Blu en mucho que pensar, ¿que pasara ahora una vez que Perla despierte?, ¿será que comenzara una nueva vida al estar a su lado?, ¿Sera que Perla aceptara tal y como llego Blu?.

"Mi vida siempre ha sido solitaria, sigo sin entender como llegue hasta ahí, mi rol era siempre las galletitas con chispas de chocolate y mi chocolate calientito, pero, cuando llegue aquí, no soportaría un cambio en mi vida, y entonces llego Perla, no me esperaba algo como esto, fue lindo que la haya conocido, quizá desde el principio no nos llevamos bien, pero estoy dispuesto a mostrarlo, lo mejor sera que tome una siesta, en cuando Perla haya despertado, que será ahora de mí, yo siempre he sido gentil con ella, por su parte ha sido fría y dura conmigo, lo mejor será que espere hasta que despierte"- pensó Blu posando en uno de los sillones mientras descansaba profundamente, por otro lado, en el cuarto de cámaras, Julio checaba los últimos análisis del ala de Perla, los resultados eran positivos, pero no se sabía cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse.

"¿Alguna noticia?"- pregunto Linda entrando a la habitación.

"Todo está en orden, los resultados son buenos, Perla despertaba una vez que llegue la noche"

"¿Y qué sabes de su ala?"

"Lo único que sabemos es que no fue tan completa como pensábamos, sin embargo tiene rota la parte exterior que conecta con el musculo cada vez que aletea, pero no es nada grave, lo que si me preocupo fue que su recuperación será de 4 semanas.

"Es mucha espera"

"No te preocupes, Perla puede ser agresiva cada vez que intentamos acercarnos a ella, su contacto la he visto siempre con otras aves cuando no están acostumbrados con los humanos, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, conociendo a Blu, estará ocupado en sus cuidados mientras Perla sigue descansando en lo que se recupera, y bueno, parece que será también el tiempo para que volvamos a ese restaurante que fuimos los dos, ¿no te molesta?"

"Claro que no, aunque, no me gustaría dejar a Blu solo otra vez, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?"

"No te preocupes, esta vez Silvio tiene 2 compañeros más de guardia, Fernando también estará con ellos en caso que necesiten algo, no volverá a suceder, te lo puedo garantizar"- dijo Julio saliendo de la clínica, gozando de la noche cálida con Linda mientras iban en camino al restaurante para conocerse más, no sin antes de conocer un poco más de Rio mientras iban de paseo en el jeep de Julio, ya nada volverá a ser como antes, la sombra que gobernaba el lugar fue expulsada por siempre.

Con forme pasaban las horas el sol poco a poco dejaba de iluminar su territorio, ahora le tocaba a la ciudad iluminar el resto de la noche mientras la luna llegaba a su punto, dentro de la clínica, Blu despertaba de su cómoda cama que Linda le había traído después de ver que dormía en la sala de espera.

"Umm…valla, era justo lo que necesitaba, una siesta"- decía Blu después de ver que la noche había llegado, lo que significaba que estaba por llegar algo especial.

"Es verdad, en cualquier momento Perla esta por despertar, no puedo entrar a su habitación con las alas vacías, necesito llevarle algo para sentirla mejor, ummm…ya lo tengo"- al tener una idea, Blu fue hacia el pequeño jardín que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la clínica, cientos y cientos de flores de diferentes colores gobernaban el campo verde del patio, Blu se encargaba de escoger la mejor sin que la maltratara para entregársela a Perla, aunque eran tamaños un poco chicos, hasta que encontró una especial, una flor rosada con unos toques rojizos.

"Genial, encontré la indicada"- decía Blu comenzando a quitarla del pasto sin maltratarla, analizando lo bella que estaba y en un buen estado para entregarla como obsequio.

"Bueno, parece que es mi momento, sé que Perla y yo tenemos ciertas diferencias pero, le demostrare que puedo ser todo lo contrario para estar con ella, solo espero no meter la pata de nuevo, si no quedare en ridículo de por vida"- decía Blu listo para entrar a la habitación de Perla, caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar a la zona de habitaciones, buscando en una de las habitaciones con el número correspondiente, solo quedaban las ultimas habitaciones de la clínica, y justo cuando estaba por revisarlas escucho a alguien hablando cerca de el, al reconocer esa voz no era mas que la voz de Perla, quien al parecer no fue tan difícil en encontrarla, puesto que estaba en la habitación 10 de la clínica.

"Bueno, creo que la voz de Perla me hizo guiar hasta aquí"- decía Blu listo para entrar, hasta que…

"No crees que es extraño estar en un lugar de humanos"- al parecer, había alguien más en la clínica.

"Lo es, pero no puedo salir de aquí, ¡mi ala está rota!, no sé cómo fue que termine en este lugar, me siento muy tonta estando en un lugar así, ya no volveré a la libertad nunca más"- esa voz era diferente, era la de Perla.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?"- se preguntaba Blu una vez que ingreso con sigiloso cuidado al cuarto de Perla, ocultándose en uno de los contenedores de oxigeno mientras miraba lo que veía, definitivamente estaba en lo correcto, había otro guacamayo que estaba a lado de Perla, igualmente de la misma especie.

"Y bien, como te sientes ahora"- preguntaba el extraño guacamayo mientras masajeaba a Perla por la espalda, por el cuello y con sumo cuidado de su ala para no lastimarla.

"Un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente"

"No te preocupes, nada de lo que dices va a pasar, te aseguro que estarás de vuelta dentro de poco, solo es cuestión de esperar"

"Es que sigues sin saberlo, solía tener una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin que se intervinieran en mi camino, pero gracias a la aparición de Blu, todo se fue al grano, él es el responsable de todo lo que hizo, debí pensarlo dos veces para matar a ese idiota antes de pasar otra vergüenza"- la molestia de Perla no la dejaba tranquila, lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que Blu estaba escuchando todo lo que decía, no esperaba una respuesta tan humillante como lo indicaba Perla.

"Al menos estas a salvo, pero no te preocupes, no puede estar lejos de aquí, en cuando lo encuentre le sacare la verdad a ese tonto"

"No será necesario Roberto, con lo tímido que esta es demasiado gallina como para pelear contra ti, con un solo golpe lo dejas noqueado, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti"- dijo Perla en tono de burla.

"Bueno, jeje, creo que en eso tienes razón"- aclaro Roberto volviendo a su trabajo, continuando en masajear a Perla, no podía creer en lo que había escuchado, ¿con tanto que se esforzó Blu para mantenerla a salva y es así en cómo le devolvía el favor?.

"Sabes…este cuarto es silencioso, y estamos solos tu y yo, no te gustaría hacer algo…divertido"- aclaro Perla volteándose boca arriba, mirando como Roberto no dejaba de masajear sus hombros"

"Bueno, generalmente no hay nada que hacer, y yo no tengo tantas ideas, ¿que es lo que sugieres?"- pregunto al seguirle la corriente, como respuesta Perla uso su ala buena para acercar levemente el cuello de Roberto, mordiendo suavemente las plumas y algunas partes de la nuca, haciendo sentir a Roberto de una manera sensacional.

"Valla…es…es sensacional lo que haces"

"Por eso lo hago"- respondió Perla sin separarse de su cuello –"ven, recuéstate conmigo"

Sin tiempo que perder Roberto accedió a la petición de Perla, aunque ya sabía lo que estaría por hacer, todo bajo la sorpresiva mirada de Blu, si bien era un poco el llanto que trataba de aguantar como sería el cambio de emoción que tendría.

"Antes de empezar…quiero preguntarte algo"- pregunto Roberto estando encima de Perla.

"Adelante"

"si hiciéramos una comparación, como te sentirías exactamente, es decir, si tu estuvieras con ese…B..lu, como te sentirías"

"¿Con Blu?, ja, me sentiría como en la cárcel, no soportaría ni un solo segundo en desperdiciar mi vida por un patán, solo mira, se comporta como un humano, prefiere estar con ellos que con los de su propia especie, ninguna chica se fijaría en él, después de todo, siempre seguirá siendo un loser…una patética mascota diría yo"

"Y…¿cómo te sentirías conmigo?2

"Todo sería diferente, eres bueno, único, nunca pierdes la raya conmigo, siempre me cuidas, eres mi mejor amigo, que te puedo decir, eres el ave más genial que he conocido, ojala papa estuviera aquí para que viera nuestra unión"- eso ultimo dijo juntando su pico con el de Roberto, ambos corazones latían con rapidez, y de la nada, Perla sorprendió a Roberto con un acto sorpresivo, besándolo profundamente sin dejar de abrazarlo, y sin pensarlo y dudarlo, Roberto le correspondió el beso amorosamente, esta vez fue demasiado para Blu, nunca esperaba una humillación tan dolorosa como la que le estaba propinando Perla, más aun las cosas hirientes que digo sobre él, no quería saber mas, ni mucho menos lo que estarían por hacer, tras la cual, fue dirigiéndose a la salida de la clínica, pero pese a como se encontraba ahora no se figo que termino chocando con un par de rollos de papel que hizo romper algunos cristales mientras rodaba hasta caer al suelo, llamando la atención de los guacamayos.

"!¿Blu?!"- se sorprendió Perla por su aparición.

"Entonces, es este guacamayo quien te hizo sufrir verdad"- reacciono Roberto después de ver al guacamayo en el suelo, volando y clavando sus garras en su cuello.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"- reclamo Perla con más molestia de antes.

"Ya no es nada importante, solo quería buscar la salida"- se defendió Blu ante las críticas ajenas de Perla.

"Solo vienes a provocarme otra vez, no crees que ya es mucho del daño que me has hecho"

"Eres un bastardo, como te atreves a lastimar de esa forma a mi chica, si intentas a hacer algo malo te juro que yo te hare…"

"Porque mejor no te apartas de mi camino"- respondió quitándoselo de encima en su tono de furia, cayendo a un lado de la basura –"Yo no vine para entrometerme, solo bien a buscar la salida, no quiero saber nada de lo que paso, ni mucho menos de ti Perla"- dijo Blu saliendo de la habitación.

"No creas que esto se va a quedar aquí, en cuando me levante te desprenderé todas tus plumas de coral"- dijo Roberto en tono retador.

"No vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo, solo quiero largarme de aquí"- dijo dándole la espalda.

"Déjalo amor, recuerda que no es competencia para ti, solo míralo, es un loser"- ahora fue Perla quien lo reto.

"Prefiero serlo una y mil veces y ser diferente a los demás que quedarme contigo, no puedo creer el tipo de ave que eres, y yo creyendo que eras distinta a los demás, ahora entiendo de lo que en realidad eres , orgullosa, fría, bastarda, y una cualquiera que solo prefiere su libertad, ahora sé por qué no tienes nada, ¡lo perdiste todo!…y yo, intentando lo mejor que puedo para animarte, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?, de verdad crees que con eso ganas algo, arreglas las cosas a tu manera homofóbica, ofender y lastimar a los demás como si fueras perfecta, ¡pues no!, todo lo que hiciste fue para empeorarlo, el bien que solías tener lo convertiste en algo peor, por eso llegaste aquí, en la clínica, y con el ala rota, ¿así fue como seguiste la corriente a tu padre?"- respondió Blu a toda crítica ajena y algunos comentarios dolorosos que Perla recientemente lanzo mientras Blu trataba de sorprenderla con un detalle, eso definitivamente la hizo sentir un poco mala, ahora Blu se encargó de regresarle la intimidad.

"!No vuelvas a llamarla así pedazo de cucaracha!, ya verás que te voy a dar un…2- justo cuando Roberto empezaba a serle frente Blu agarro una manzana gigante para metérsela en el pico.

"Calladito te vez más bonito"- corrigió Blu después de dirigir su vista en Perla.

"Que…¿qué intentas llegar con eso?"- pregunto con algo de valor Perla, intentando no ser intimidada de sus emociones.

"Si de verdad muestras un poco de valor a los demás, dime, ¿qué sentiría tu familia si vieran lo malagradecida que eres, que sentirían nuestros amigos de lo mal que te comportas y humillas a los demás, que sentirían las demás aves sobre tu comportamiento, o peor, como te sentirías una vez que te hayan dejado sola, si escuchaste, ¡sola de por vida!..."- reacciono Blu cada vez más fuerte, dejando a Perla un poco asustada por la reacción que Blu estaba manejando.

"Entiendo que sufriste todo el tiempo desde que los perdiste, la culpa lo tienen ellos, los malos humanos que secuestran familias y los venden a otro destino, agradece que al menos hay aves que aún están contigo"- respondió Blu mirando a Roberto, parado y sin hacer nada, solo escuchaba el discurso de Blu.

"Por lo menos tú los tuviste, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida completa, a veces sigo sin saber de donde era, si realmente soy de aquí o pertenezco a otra parte, no recuerdo si tuve padres, no sé el rostro de mi padre, si era feliz, estricto, orgulloso, alegre, incluyendo a mi madre, si tuve tal vez una familia, si alguna vez los llegue a tener, ¿pero saber porque no puedo conocer la respuesta?, porque estoy solo, ¡estoy solo de por vida!, y déjame decirte que no es nada bueno, debes enfrentar tus problemas como de lugar, enfrentar peligros, y cuidar tu propia vida, agradece que todo lo que digo no lo pasaste de la forma en como lo viví, por algo te llegan las esperanzas, sería imposible que me llegara algo para romper mi soledad por 15 años"- dijo Blu terminando de su discurso, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la ventana, no sin antes de darle una última noticia.

"Casi lo olvido, si podrás volver a volar, solo tienes que esperar por 4 semanas mientras tu ala se recupera, en cuando lo hayas cumplido podrás regresar a ser libre, si es lo que más te interesa de lo que nosotros no"- ya no hubo vuelta atrás, Blu se había ido de la clínica, con el llanto en su garganta, las lágrimas traicioneras, y un dolor profundo que cargaba en su corazón, teniendo los comentarios que Perla le había lanzado, será mucho en tratar de olvidarlo mientras intenta recuperarse de su dolor sentimental.

"Bueno, por fin se fue, ahora que todo esta aclarado, podemos continuar con nuestra rutina, déjame ver, en donde estábamos"- en cuando Roberto estaba por besarla una vez mas…

"Roberto…vete"- lo dijo Perla.

"Que, porque, si apenas estábamos por empezar nuestra diversion…"

"!Vete!, ¡que parte de esa palabra no entiendes!"- grito Perla.

"Oh no, no me dagas a dejar con las ganas, sabes que no acepto un no en lo que sea, es si o si y punto, y si no, lo hare por las malas"- en lugar de obedecer Roberto se abalanzo a ella, sujetándola como podía mientras Perla intentaba apartarse de él,, era imposible alejarlo solo con un ala, debido a que la otra estaba lastimada y vendada, afortunadamente a su lado derecho se encontraba un botón de emergencia en caso de que el paciente lo necesitara, de esa misma manera Perla lo aprovecho para apretar el botón.

"Que es ese ruido"- pregunto Silvio mientras oía la alarma.

"!Ya suéltame!"- gritaba con temor Perla.

"Jamás, vas a ser mía a como dé lugar"- dijo Roberto susto cuando estaba por aparearse con Perla, pero después la ayuda llego a tiempo.

"¿Que rayos sucede aquí?"- en cuando Silvio hizo su aparición Roberto termino sorprendido de que un par de humanos aparecieran.

"Disparen a esa ave"- ordeno Silvio mientras algunos dardos trataban de dar en blanco a Roberto, algunos intentos después Silvio dio en el blanco, disparando en la cola de Roberto mientras caía en el bote de basura.

"No creas que esto…se va a quedar así…yo volveré por ti Perliux…"- finalizo Roberto después de quedar profundamente dormido en el bote de basura.

"Bueno, al menos ya estas a salvo Perla, llevaremos a esta ave en una habitación lejos de ti, mis asistentes te traerán un poco de comida"- finalizo Silvio después de llevarse a Roberto lejos de aquí.

Luego de haber soportado esa mal momento Silvio cerró la puerta y dejo encargado a uno de sus asistentes mientras Perla lograría descansar en paz, pero había algo que la atormentaba, el estar sola y quedarse hasta 4 semanas completamente la hacía atormentar más y más, para ella no le agrada ese punto, lo que necesitaba es qué la cuidaran como lo quería a su manera, la compañía la hacía sentir tranquilamente, bajo la tormenta, la lluvia, de algunos momentos que quizá fueron horribles y difíciles para ella, pero ahora, ya nadie se acercaría para darle ese afecto, ahora sabia las consecuencias que en estos momentos estaría cargando, lo que parecía tenerlo, empezó a perderlo poco a poco.

" _Me estoy volviendo un monstro, un monstro sin corazón, porque llegue a esto, como es qué me empecé a convertir en algo que jamás quería hacer, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, todo lo estoy perdiendo…Blu tenía razón, mi orgullo solo hizo que fastidiara a los demás, debí haberle hecho caso desde entonces"-_ Pensaba Perla después de quedar boca abajo en su camilla, no quería mostrar su rostro repleto de lágrimas, de llanto, de desprecio y de tristeza pura que llevaba cargando.

* * *

"Creo que no fui el indicado como lo esperaba"- respondio Blu a Rafael en el club de samba.

"Amigo, de verdad, lamento lo que acaba de suceder, si necesitas algo más que ocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase"- respondió Rafael.

"No te preocupes, ya fue mucho de tu parte, agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero creo que continuare con mi vida normal"

"Lo entiendo mi amigo, pero recuerda, tú ya no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros"- dijo Rafael alzando su ala con la de Blu, sacándole una ligera sonrisa.

"Ya llego nuestra botana, el día de hoy son palomitas con extra queso y un poco de soda y licor puro"- respondió Nico al ver que algunas aves llevaban la botana.

"Y mire, traje también ocho extra grandes de pizza con peperoni para ver el espectáculo del día de hoy"- respondió Pedro alocadamente.

"Ya llegaron también las naranjadas y limonadas, espero que sean 100% naturales"- respondio Pablo llegando a la fiesta.

"Ya tenemos todo, solo falta preparar algunas botanas"- aclaro Lucy llegando detrás de Pablo.

"Y bien, que paso con Perla mi amigo, estoy seguro que ya estaras feliz por haberla conquistado"- reacciono Pablo en tono picarron, fue entonces que Rafael miro detenidamente a Blu, quien al parecer no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

"Amigos, quiero que me acompañen por favor"- dijo Rafi a Pablo y Lucy, ambos sin estar seguros de lo que pasaba se dirigieron a la salida del club.

"Relájate amigo, nosotros entendemos este tipo de situaciones, es verdad que no muchas hembras pueden sentirse tranquilas con otros machos que no sean lo suficiente para ellas, pero no te desanimes, la vida sigue mi amigo, quizá no tengas el amor, pero tienes muchas amistades, nosotros por ejemplo"- reacciono Nico.

"Los amigos se ayudan el uno con el otro, desde que llegaste supimos que necesitabas mucha ayuda, al menos ya te adaptaste a nuestra tierra, ya eres otro miembro más de nuestra familia"- finalizo Pedro.

"Gracias chicos, se los agradezco mucho"- dijo Blu mostrando su pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Rafael y los demás regresaban al club.

"Amigo, lamento mucho lo que dije, creo me sobrepase un poco"

"No te preocupes Pablo, no hay nada que perdonar"-

"Bueno amigos, menos charla, y más diversión, es momento de pasarla en familia"- finalizo la conversación Lucy.

"El espectáculo está por empezar, ojala y la victoria sea nuestra"- respondió Rafael, el asunto por el cual estaban en este estado no era más que la Copa América Centenario, tras la cual, hoy jugaban las selecciones de Brasil vs Ecuador, esperando que el resultado fuera positivo y dinámico para los brasileños, desde las aves hasta los humanos, un buen momento de felicidad que Blu poco a poco había perdido minutos después del daño que Perla le había dado, al menos serán 90 minutos de fiesta, futbol, convivencia familiar, entre otras experiencias divertidas, mientras gritaban el gol de su país, había espectaculaciones, y más de millones de bailes alocados, a final de cuentas, una fiesta de locos.

Después de la fiesta, todos los presentes se regresaban a sus hogares, Blu quien era el único que aún no encontraba un nido para dormir prefirió dormir pero no el centro de conservación ambiental, sino que esta vez prefirió dormir en la casa de Julio, donde Linda se encontraba hay mismo.

"Blu, me alegra mucho de verte"- saludo Linda, Blu por su parte solo le regreso una sonrisa común y corriente.

"Qué bueno que al fin te veo Blu, necesito decirte algo importante"- dijo Linda cambiando de actitud, algo que Blu lo dejo confuso.

"Veras, hace unas horas mi tía María me hablo desde Hawái, me informo que acaba de tener un infarto en el corazón, afortunadamente sigue viva, pero quiere que este haya por unos días, quizá semanas, y bueno, estaba pensando si…si tre gustaria ir conmigo a Hawai, después de todo Julio también vendrá conmigo"- finalizo Linda.

"Semanas"- pensó Blu después de escuchar la petición de Linda, será una difícil decisión que tomar antes de tomar la respuesta.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, esto fue todo del one shot, ojala y les haya gustado este fic, pero no crean que esto sera todo, despues de todo tengo muchas sorpresas que dar, esto apenas es el comienzo.**

 **Espero con gusto sus reviews, ya saben que sus opinionen me ayudan a rectificar muchas cosas.**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico, y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


End file.
